Moment
by thekingschariot
Summary: There was nothing special about that night… Nothing special at all… And yet… OzXGilbert, rated for sexual themes.


_There was nothing special about that night… Nothing special at all… And yet…_

* * *

><p>A thick blanket of snow covered the entire city, so Gilbert had pulled out a few extra blankets and suggested they go to bed early, wrapping Oz in a sheet of his own before sliding into bed next to him and covering them both in several more. Oz gratefully slipped into his servant's open arms, cuddling against the elder man's chest and commenting airily about how warm he was. They spoke about this and that, until words no longer seemed important, and for several minutes they slipped into a comfortable silence.<p>

At once, and with neither sure who had moved first, the pair turned their eyes towards one another… Without a word, Gilbert had leaned down, Oz had tilted his head back, and their lips met in a soft, slow kiss, so sweet they dared to share another… and another… and another… Gilbert's hand rose to rest on his young lover's waist, Oz lay his palm against Gil's cheek. Another kiss, more and more, simple, gentle caresses, feathers of affection sweeping over skin, leaving warmth and a wonderful, tingling sensation in their wake.

There was something about this soft gesture of affection, devoid of the desperation and hungry passion that often overtook them whenever they were close like this, that made their hearts swell, their bodies warm, but they felt no desire to claim, to take… Clothes were discarded in time, further closeness desired by both, and yet, even then, their actions remained slow, quiet and controlled…

And it was wonderful… the way Gilbert slowly rolled his hips, pushing deep, deeper, _so deep_… Oz had his legs wrapped gently around his lover's waist, tightening and slackening his hold in order to aid the fluid fusion of their bodies into one… His hands never left Gilbert's face, fingers trailing up and down, admiring the softness of his cheeks, the scratchy contrast of the subtle stubble along his jaw setting sensitive nerves alight with intrigue and a strange, quiet sort of desire. Gilbert held himself above the blond by resting his forearms at either side of him, but both hands lay upon soft, pale shoulders, gently stroking, smoothing, touching in time with the roll of his hips… _any reason to touch_…

Breaths escaped in long, shivering sighs, as controlled yet free as the motion of their flesh. Everything was hot, and tight, yet soft and wonderful. They relearned every detail through barely-there touches. They spoke without words through the gentle brushing of silken skin against skin, every gasp a proclamation, every sigh a promise.

The euphoria did not come in a sudden burst of white and searing heat, but in a strong, steady flow of unbearable pleasure that pulled a strained, almost painful moan from the blond's lips, hands still pressed to Gilbert's face, legs still wrap about the man's waist. Gilbert joined him just a few seconds later, but no noise escaped him. He simply gasped, his eyes shut tight, his entire body quivering, before he released a long, exhausted breath, and Oz, full witness to this, could scarcely restrain himself from saying the man, in that moment, was beautiful…_Absolutely beautiful…_

Oz didn't understand it… didn't know why this moment felt so magical, why his heart felt as if it were about to burst from his chest, why he felt as if this were the first time all over again, and why, _oh why_, he felt as though he just… wanted to cry…

When Gilbert kissed him one last time, he prayed the man didn't see the single tear he shed before he had time to wipe it away.

There was not a word spoken between them that night, not so much as a sigh of one's name or a quiet 'goodnight'… Perhaps it was because what they really wanted to say… What they truly felt that night, more than any other that came before… Even the greatest poets in the world could not capture it…

The snow continued to fall, a wall of cold that only made them feel closer, stronger, warmer…

They lay in one another's arms until the late morning hours, caring about no one, thinking of nothing, lost in a world of kisses, bashful smiles, and silent confessions…

**[End]**


End file.
